1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module and, more particularly, to a lens module having a square lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, notebooks and personal digital assistants (PDA) contain a digital camera. Lens modules used in digital camera modules typically include a barrel, a number of optical elements received in the barrel, and at least one lens, e.g. a liquid crystal lens with a variable focal length, extending out of the barrel. When assembling the lens outside the barrel using automatic machines, it's a great of cost and the automatic machines takes to much room. When assembled manually, the optical axis of the lens outside the barrel is very easily misaligned with that of the optical elements received in the barrel, and the imaging quality of the lens module is correspondingly affected. Furthermore, the processing and manufacture of round lenses is more complex and difficult than the same processes in relation to square lenses.
What is needed is a lens module providing a structure to help to manually assembly the square lens outside the barrel.